Homewrecker
by MsHologramRibs
Summary: Lolita Wright has the perfect life and a well-rounded ass. What happens when she attracts the attention of one Lucius Malfoy? Will contain adult material including: BDSM, boy on boy, and underage intimate contact.
1. Chapter 1 Sugar and Spice Part I

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world and all Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling and strictly to J. K. Rowling. Original characters belong to me but otherwise everything else is not mine.

Title: Homewrecker

Chapter Title: Sugar and Spice Part I

Type: Original Fanfic

Pairing: OC/Lucius Malfoy

Words: 498

Summary: Lolita Wright has the perfect life and a well-rounded ass. What happens when she attracts the attention of one Lucius Malfoy? Will contain adult material including: BDSM, boy on boy, and underage intimate contact.

Chapter 1 Sugar and Spice Part I

She crossed her tan legs while pushing her heart shaped sunglasses up to act as a headband in her hair. She licked at the vanilla ice cream cone in her hand willing the boys staring at her to do something but she knew they wouldn't. They stared and whistled but like all little boys, they are too afraid to try anything. She thought this with bitterness as she stood up showing off her perfectly rounded ass to the young wizards currently gawking at her daisy dukes and button up see through blouse. Her Doctor Martens thudding against the cobblestone as she made her way to Flourish and Blotts. Her mother was currently flirting with some poor guy who happened to walk into her trap, like a moth to a flame.

Her name is Lolita Wright she's sixteen and currently a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She comes from a pureblood family but spent most of her summer in America with her aunt, hence the L.A. look. She walks into the shop eyeing her mum. She walks the opposite direction up the stairs looking for any book to make the first week of school bearable. Usually a good book does it. She puts her fingertips to the books as she continues to lick at her ice cream cone, stopping when suddenly a figure steps in front of her. She looks up at the tall figure. He has a cane with a silver snake head. His robes are neat and his platinum blonde hair flows behind him. All the while grayish ice blue eyes pierce into her gaze.

"May I help you?" she asks in her sassy tone of voice. The corners of his lips twitch at her question.

"You don't work here, do you?" he asks looking her up and down. He takes in her natural curves, the way she holds herself. The soft tan skin of her legs and the formal way she walks around, like she owns the streets. The neatness of her collar on her see through button up shirt, the tell tale sign of a black lace bra faintly seen through the shirt. The purple heart shaped glasses on her reddish brown hair. She smiles at the look on his face.

"No," she says. He breaks his gaze at her body and looks at her face. The red pout of a young woman who knows how to stand her ground, the defined eyebrows and doe like eyes. She eyes him incredulously. The way he's looking at her making her uncomfortable. She shifts putting one hand on her hip. He takes a moment to take in the turquoise hew of her nails. She's walking perfection, he thinks silently to himself.

"Has anyone ever told you, you could stop a war?" he asks looking into her earth colored eyes a cross between green and hazel. She smirks and then moves to walk past him.

"Maybe," she says continuing her lookout for a decent book.

…

A/N: Well I am reposting this since I am finally comfortable with this being my final Fanfiction account. So please review if you want to read more and/or if you like it.


	2. Chapter 2 Sugar and Spice Part II

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world and all Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling and strictly to J. K. Rowling. Original characters belong to me but otherwise everything else is not mine.

Title: Homewrecker

Chapter Title: Sugar and Spice Part II

Type: Original Fanfic

Pairing: OC/Lucius Malfoy

Words: 995

Summary: Lolita Wright has the perfect life and a well-rounded ass. What happens when she attracts the attention of one Lucius Malfoy? Will contain adult material including: BDSM, boy on boy, and underage intimate contact.

Chapter 2 Sugar and Spice Part II

She couldn't help but like the way his gaze sent shivers up her spine but she wouldn't will herself to pay attention to him. She knew how to drive boys insane but when it came to men, it was dangerous to keep them hanging. The man followed her as she continued to look for a good book, he just wasn't letting up.

"What's your name?" he asks her. She shakes her head and silently chuckles. She puts her sunglasses back in place as she slowly turns to face him. She takes in how he looks at her, like a canine drooling over his treat.

"That is something you'll never hear coming from my lips, sir," she says in her breathy voice. One of her idols is Marilyn Monroe she can't help but mirror her intense charms and seductive ways of speaking.

"And why is that?" he asks. She turns back around heading for the fiction section. He's so bloody formal, she thinks to herself.

"You're a stranger to me," she simply says stopping to look at the romance section. He watches her as he leans on his cane against the book shelf. She avoids looking at him, showing disinterest. This happened many times when looking in old record stores in America, old men coming up to her hoping for some ass. What these hopeful males don't know is that Lolita is in fact a virgin. No one has popped her cherry and she intends to keep it that way until she finds "the one". Being seen as a whore is different from actually being one. She liked to give off that air that she knew who she was and where she was going so that people would think she's a confident sexy young woman but really she's as insecure as the usual Betty.

"We could change that," he says. She lets a small smile grace her lips as she finally pulls out a book laden in red with a single gun on the cover. The golden book she had been looking for giving her an excuse to turn back the way she came.

"It will take a lot more than trying to be charming to change anything, sir, now if you'll excuse me," she says walking past him with the book. The book is Gunpowder Hearts by G.C. Lymen, a book about how a witch makes a Muggle man fall in love with her, how she slowly goes insane and ends up killing random men who try to get into her pants. How she sparks a revolution among women to not let men step over them. She walks up to the register and gives the man her money as she turns to stand by her mum. The man, who had been following her, vanished.

…

Cloud Jones is Lolita's best gay friend. He knows everything there is to know about her and she him. To say that Cloud is handsome would be an overstatement; the boy is cute with specs and a girlish pout with ruffled brown hair. He watches as Lolita walks down the street with her heart shaped glasses and her glossy red pout. He smiles instantly at the book in hand. Gunpowder Hearts, the book Lolita had been pining over for ages. He stands closing the textbook in his hand. It is also known throughout Ravenclaw house that Cloud Jones is one hell of a nerd even for a Ravenclaw. He walks to meet her halfway slinging his arm with hers instantly.

"Hello, love," he says pecking her on the cheek. She smiles and then uses her sunglasses once again as a headband.

"Hello, Cloud. How was your summer?" she asks. He sighs longingly.

"Fine, but not as eventful as yours! How were the old fifty stars?" he asks in his curious/excited voice. She grins and sits down on a park side bench where they had decided to meet. He follows her action practically jumping up and down in excitement like a five year old.

"It was marvelous. New York is amazing, the guys are hot and the clothes are great. L.A. was amazing, the beach was just to die for and the L.A. wizards made me want to never go home," she says smiling fondly at the memories she made over the summer.

"Oh, it sounds lovely," he says with a moan putting his head exaggeratedly on her shoulder. She giggles and nudges his ribs.

"Oh my god! Did you hear?" he asks suddenly gasping as his thoughts took a different turn. She raises a brow.

"Hear what?" she asks in her inquiring voice trying to decide whether what he's going to say is news worthy or just Cloud news. He instantly brightens again feeling even more excited and contented to be the first one to tell her.

"Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban!" he says. She looks at him and then smiles.

"Really?" she asks. He nods his head proudly. She looks at her book. "How?"

"No one knows, but imagine he's out there somewhere," he says looking out at the area in speculation. She can't help but giggle.

"I've forgotten how much I've missed your theatrics," she says. He smiles and then leans into her.

"So, tell me," he says. She sighs.

"Fine, I think Sirius Black is kinda hot in a murderous lunatic way," she says grinning. He can't help but giggle at her thoughts.

"I knew you were going to say that, murderous, lunatic, and grungy are things you love in a man," he says. She laughs.

"It's not a crime to be attracted to someone who can give a little sugar and then give a little spice," she says. He laughs and then hugs her tightly.

"I missed you Lola!" he says loudly. She laughs and hugs him back.

"I expect we're going to wreak havoc this year," she says. He nods his head and pulls away.

"Of course, darling, would we have it any other way?"

…


	3. Chapter 3 The Boyfriend

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world and all Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling and strictly to J. K. Rowling. Original characters belong to me but otherwise everything else is not mine.

Title: Homewrecker

Chapter Title: The Boyfriend

Type: Original Fanfic

Pairing: OC/Lucius Malfoy

Words: 1,596

Summary: Lolita Wright has the perfect life and a well-rounded ass. What happens when she attracts the attention of one Lucius Malfoy? Will contain adult material including: BDSM, boy on boy, and underage intimate contact.

Chapter 3 The Boyfriend

"I can't believe that _he _approached you," Louis Vayne says. Louis Vayne is a Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is in fact the most sought out after boyfriend of Lolita Wright. He has yet to get into her pants for so far she won't let him do anything.

"I couldn't either, but he did," Lolita says swirling her glass of vodka around, while Louis paces back and forth in front of the fireplace.

"_Him. _Are you sure?" he asks her. She giggles and stands.

"Yes, I am telling you that Lucius Malfoy approached me today. He looked a little bit more than interested," she says placing her hands on her boyfriend's shoulders. He wasn't looking at her though; he was still staring at a point past her, fuming. "He didn't try anything." She says whispering into his ear as she brings herself against him. This catches his attention as he wraps his arms around her small waist. She never fully gives herself to him like this. Always small, chaste butterfly kisses and childish hugs. He holds onto her breathing her in as he revels at the feeling.

"Are you sure?" he asks. She smiles into his neck, liking the husky smell of him. She knew she was giving him a treat but what else could she do to stop his train of thought.

"Certain." She whispers, her breath tickling his ear. He lets out a low moan and kisses her. She doesn't pull away but lets him.

…

"We couldn't have gone to any of your other estates?" A Ms. Guinevere Paige says to a one very satisfied Lucius Malfoy. She frowns as she pulls on her undershirt ignoring the smug man currently lying naked on the worn bed. They had to get a room at The Leaky Cauldron, _"The Leaky Cauldron!_" she thought to herself. She knew fairly well that her lover owned more than one suitable estate for their meetings. To have to go as lowly as to rent a room at The Leaky Cauldron was setting her on edge. Did he want his wife to know all that he did when she wasn't looking? She was about to grab her slacks when he held up a hand. She froze and looked at him, expecting a command. He simply motioned her to come over. She did so, sitting lightly on the edge of the bed as the man watched her like a bird after its prey.

"No, we could not go to one of my estates," he simply stated. The way he said it with such venom was making her even madder. She drew back her hand ready to slap him when he grabbed her wrist painfully. She was sure that there were going to be bruises later. He smiled and chuckled as she let out a small whimper. The pureblood writer struggling with his grip determined to be freed.

"Why not?" she said with the same venom. She hated the way he smirked and let go of her wrist pulling himself up so that he could lean against the head board.

"It is not your place to ask questions, pet," he says smugly. She scoffs and is about to pull away when he pulls her towards him. She's hitting his chest demanding to be let go but he just laughs.

"Let me go, you swine!" she yelled in his face. He stopped his laughing and movements. He stared her square in the eyes, a flicker of rage in his grey eyes. She could feel the fear boiling in her stomach but she was too proud to show it. He took both her arms and pulled her against him. It was only when she felt it poking at her abdomen did she let her mask fade. He was hard. He saw the flicker of emotion and smirked. She looked down and then up at him.

"Are you going to be good?" he asks her. She slowly nods her head knowing that she will be punished if she does not please the man. He slowly releases her. She's panting but manages to slide down from her position above his waist to kneeling in between his knees. The cloth covered erection making her want to run. She reached to the brim of the fabric with her pale petite hands slowly uncovering the ridiculous length. She could hear a slight sigh come from the wretched man as the cool air in the room hit the length. Despite all that had happened she felt that hunger deep in her, to please, to taste.

He watched her curiously as she continued to stare lustily at his erection. He wanted to grab the back of her head and get it done with but he was allowing her this, wanting her willing to at least do this. He knew her wants, her demons. He couldn't believe how watching her was such a turn on. The tip of his length leaking precum. She let out a small gasp which only made the man grin. Leaning forward, her hands on either side of his thighs, she tentatively sought the drop of precum running down his length, the feminine pink of her small tongue making him moan as she wrapped her eager mouth around the tip. He couldn't stand the slowness as he started to buck into her mouth. She sucked and hummed around the incredible length knowing that soon he'll be grabbing her head and deep throating her until she couldn't breathe.

Knowing what he liked she licked along the length and nipped at the hard flesh wanting to taste more. He let out another moan and his hand was at her head, entwining in her brown curls as he started to control her motions. She did her best to breathe through her nose as he started to buck wildly into her mouth. She sucked, hummed, and nipped waiting for him to cum, waiting for that taste. His movements became jerky as she moaned around his length. Then it happened, he came down her throat, she swallowed as much as she could some dripping down the sides of her lips. Once she milked what was left she withdrew with a _pop. _She scooted off the bed, picked up her jacket and boots and walked out of the room closing it behind her. She wiped away the excess cum off her face and laughed.

…

Lolita walked down Diagon Alley with her boyfriend Louis on her arm and Cloud on the other. They were getting Louis' school supplies and Cloud just wanted to get out of the house. Which also gave him an excuse to look at cute boys with Lolita who would fully appreciate it but at the same time would have to hide it from Louis. The boy prone to jealousy. She couldn't help but be happy in her certain situation, two of her favorite boys in the world at her side as they took on the world. Maybe that was an overstatement, but she was happy nonetheless.

"Hey, babe, I'm going to go into the Quidditch store, you going to be out here?" Louis asks needing to get a new broom. She smiled and gave him a butterfly kiss to the cheek.

"We'll be at the ice cream parlor," she says taking Cloud's waiting arm. She walked away all intention of getting some more of that soft vanilla ice cream.

"So, was your intention on attracting bad boys today or did you just throw on whatever?" Cloud asks with an amused expression. Lolita was currently wearing short sea green shorts, a ripped The Doors t-shirt, and a waist belt to cinch in the waist. She giggled.

"No, I just threw on whatever," she replied. Her sea green pout the envy of Cloud, if only he were allowed to wear makeup. He thought bemusedly to himself.

"So you told him? I told you not to tell him about Malfoy," he says as they order two vanilla ice creams. She smiles and takes hers instantly licking the top. She looked at Cloud.

"I had to tell him, he's my boyfriend," she says in her innocent 'child' voice.

"I know, but you know how jealous he gets! What if he approached Malfoy and he ended up in Azkaban?" he says as they sit down. She rolls her eyes.

"It was nothing, Cloud. Just another old man looking for some pussy," she says. Cloud looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Lola, we had this talk. You do not say _that _word in public!" he says. She giggles and sticks her tongue out at him.

"What are you two giggling about?" Louis asks coming up to them with a wrapped up broom in hand.

"That was fast," she says standing up. She reached up on her tip toes to kiss him. He did his best to deepen the kiss, tasting the delicious vanilla essence on her lips. Remembering that her lips were green he pulled away. She frowns.

"I forgot your lips were green," he says wiping his mouth on his sleeve. She giggles and bounces with joy much like a child.

What these three teenagers didn't know was that they were being watched by a Mr. Malfoy. The girl intrigued him, her innocence and purity something he wanted so dearly to possess, to break. He grinned as he watched her jumping with joy, licking at her soft ice cream. Then his gaze narrowed as the elusive boyfriend came back into focus. He needed to have her, just needed to.

…

A/N: Yeah so a treat for you guys! Thank you for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4 Little Red Riding Hood

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world and all Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling and strictly to J. K. Rowling. Original characters belong to me but otherwise everything else is not mine.

Title: Homewrecker

Chapter Title: Little Red Riding Hood

Type: Original Fanfic

Pairing: OC/Lucius Malfoy

Words: 2,092

Summary: Lolita Wright has the perfect life and a well-rounded ass. What happens when she attracts the attention of one Lucius Malfoy? Will contain adult material including: BDSM, boy on boy, and underage intimate contact.

Chapter 4 Little Red Riding Hood

She was three years old when Harry Potter had miraculously gotten rid of the infamous Lord Voldemort, a mere toddler in the face of war. Everyone hid from a man, monster, who threatened their world. She remembers very little but her nightmares tend to reflect those days, her father at that time was a potential for recruitment. Her father declined. The Death Eaters raided their home, she remembers hiding and seeing their phantom like clothing, it's her first memory of fear. Anyone watching would be worried that she's tossing and turning in bed, sweat beading on her forehead, sheet intertwining with her legs. Lucius Malfoy had half a mind to wake her, to ask what was wrong, what terrors did she see once her eyes closed but he didn't. She would surely scream, and not in the way he wanted. He had visited her room twice now, watching as she slept, face reflecting a fear that he had only seen in the faces of his victims as a Death Eater.

He lightly sighed, ready to apparate back to his manor when he hears her moan. That soft silky moan went through him in waves, he watched her closely, the slight oval shape her lips were making as she continued to whimper in her sleep. Her body has stopped thrashing for a moment and she seemed to be calm, the calmest she's been all night. He suddenly felt heat pooling to the pit of his stomach. This girl, this little girl, a prey for men like him, only increased his desires even when she wasn't conscious. Her head moved lightly to the side facing him. He froze as if she had seen him but the moonlight streaming through her window reflected on her face and he saw that she was still asleep. He came closer to her, admiring her supple lips and youth. He wanted to reach out and lightly trace the prominent cheekbones but drew his hand back as she let out another breathy moan. It went straight to his groin. He took a sharp intake of breath. Narcissa had never caught his attention like this. Never.

He moved to step back when her breathing sped up and soon she was thrashing again, more violently. She stopped and then what she said next made Lucius stare at her.

"Sirius," she had said in a breathy whisper, just as she said this her back arched off the bed and she continued to thrash. That was it, Lucius moved to the bed gently taking her arms in his hands and then with ease, slipped into the space next to her holding her to him, her back flush against his chest, her arms crossed against her chest as he held onto her. Half of his mind was worried that she would wake, the other half slightly aroused of the fact that he was so close. But she didn't wake, she slumped against him, her breathing going back to normal, and soon he had let go of her arms only to have her turn around in his grasp and curl into him. She wasn't awake, she couldn't be, Lucius had thought. And yet she kept close to him and he stayed there watching as she slightly smiled in her sleep and Lucius wondered if this would be the best sleep she would be getting in a long time.

. . .

"Sirius!" Lolita sat up in bed, sweat on her brow. She looked around her room, looking for something, she wasn't sure what. She dreamt about Sirius, her usual nightmares, but she remembers in her dream she held onto someone, someone held onto her, and she was safe. She sighed and fell back into bed, she looked to her side, it looked like someone had lain there, she reached over and she could feel the traces of warmth. She furrowed her brow and then looked to the ceiling. Her night terrors were getting worse, her body was sore, and a thin layer of sweat clung to her. She looked over at a clock perched on the wall, it's almost noon. She reluctantly gets up and then heads for the shower.

. . .

"Have you seen Lolita?" Louis asks Cloud. Cloud looks at him with an air of annoyance. Lolita was always disappearing at unlikely times, and always late when she shouldn't be. Cloud was leaning against a brick wall talking to Jo Thomas, a known beau of Cloud's. Jo looked at Louis curiously and with an eye of attraction. Cloud huffed indignantly.

"No, she didn't say anything about coming to the Alley today," he says to the 'lost puppy-esque' Louis Vayne. Louis stops looking around and finally actually looks at Cloud. He smiles a wide toothed smile (much like a shark, Cloud thinks) and then briefly touches him on the arm.

"Thanks," he says and then leaves. Cloud stares after him with bemusement. He looks back at Jo who is eyeing him thoughtfully. He raises an eyebrow and then leans in closer to Cloud, breath ghosting over the side of his neck, hand on his arm. Cloud stills, suddenly feeling very hot.

"I don't like it when you don't pay attention to me," Jo says with a breathy slightly whining voice. Cloud shivers and then opens his mouth to say something when Jo's lips are suddenly very close to Cloud's pulse point. Jo's hand suddenly tightens on Cloud's arm as he finally latches onto that creamy patch of skin he has been eyeing all morning. Cloud lets out a shaky breath and then pulls away from Jo's intoxicating lips. He looks at him and then draws closer. He puts one hand on Jo's waist and brings him flush against him. He smiles timidly and then slowly leans down to kiss him when:

"Hi Cloud!" Lolita jumps out of nowhere breaking their public embrace. Cloud looks at Lolita accusingly as Jo makes an excuse to go get ice cream. She smiles politely at him and then hooks her arm with his.

"Please, tell me dear, why you choose to interrupt me at this very moment?" Cloud asks with a mocking tone. Lolita can't help but smile to herself.

"I was helping out Jo, he should know that you're a natural predator," she says pecking him on the cheek. "Anyways, I'm off to Borgin and Burkes, so if you'll excuse me." She slips away from Cloud, hides from Louis' searching gaze. Cloud looks after her suddenly feeling a shred of fear at hearing where she's heading. But before he could turn and tell her not to go there she was gone. Cloud in a swarm of panic called out to Louis,

"Louis!" he yelled across the street. Louis talking to some third year rushes over.

"Did you see Lolita?" he asks. Cloud nods.

"Louis, she's going to Borgin and Burkes," he says. Louis looks at him and then asks:

"Are you sure?" Cloud nods his head. Louis starts to rush down the street. Jo comes back with two chocolate ice cream cones. He hands one to Cloud.

"Is everything okay?" he asks. Cloud looks at him and then smiles.

"Yeah, just Lolita being Lolita," he says. Jo shakes his head and then much like a kitten licks at his ice cream as if licking at milk. The small pink of his tongue making Cloud stare.

. . .

Lolita didn't really know why she suddenly wanted to trek to Knockturn Alley and go to Borgin and Burkes but she did nonetheless. She skipped there as if in joy when really her mind was in turmoil. Things didn't add up that morning. She had nightmares but she couldn't remember what about, the right side of her bed ruffled and warm as if there had been someone there with her during the night and yet she could faintly remember clutching onto something, something that made her feel safe. She opened the door and let the bell ring overhead as it signaled that there was a costumer. She looked around the store in curiosity something the shopkeeper didn't see very often, most of the time it was a small amount of fear within his costumers that came in here, he had thought. She continued to look around, lingering in the front of the store ignoring the shopkeeper altogether.

Lucius was making his way to Borgin and Burkes to discuss some settlements on items he had sold to the shopkeeper. As he neared the door he looked through the window only to smile. There she was, staring curiously at bunch of bottled up skulls. He suddenly had a flashback of last night and he frowned. He had let his guard down. Even if she wasn't aware of it, it still kept him on edge because for her he felt the need to protect, to hold. He noted the red child-like dress she wore. It looked like velvet from where he stood, white stockings going to her knees and black velveteen two inch heel shoes. His eyes lingered on her waist where a black ribbon was tied. He opened the door letting the bell ring. She stumbled back and gasped as she turned towards the door. Lolita wasn't sure what to do in that moment. Lucius looked at her with a wide toothed grin and she couldn't help but notice how he looked like a predator, as if hungry. She clutched the table behind her not even taking notice to the dangerous things behind her.

Lucius in a moment of panic lunged towards her and pulled her away from where a magical hand had almost grabbed onto her arm. He held her by her shoulders as she looked back to look at the hand. He looked at her, small in his arms, and warm like she had been last night. He wanted to take her away from there. She was a lamb in a field of wolves in that place. He wanted her to be safe. When she looked at him he couldn't help but notice the way she gazed at him with mild confusion. He let her go lightly and then straightened his robes.

"Miss Wright, please explain to me why you would come to a place like this?" he asks her. She looks at him and then at the magical hand. She straightens out her skirt and then looks up at him.

"To be honest sir, I don't know," she says. They look at each other for a moment and then suddenly their closer as if pulled together by some unexplained force. Lucius notes the way her hand is suddenly on his forearm. He can feel her faint breath on the front of his shirt.

"If you would wait for me, I would like to take you back to Diagon Alley where you will be safe," he says. She smiles a small hesitant smile and nods her head. He grabs her hand and leads her to the counter; he keeps her by his side as he deals with the shopkeeper on settling his sold items. Lolita doesn't pay attention to their dealings but instead watches Lucius with rapt attention. She shouldn't be here, or allowing this. She should have just gone to Louis but no something drew her here and Lucius being here mustn't have been a coincidence, or was it? Lucius takes a moment to smile down at her, that same wide toothed grin that had shivers going down her spine.

"Lolita!" Louis says stalking into the store. Lolita in a fit of panic looks at him with a blank expression. How could she possibly explain?

"Louis," she says. He grabs her arm roughly and pulls her away from the warm presence of Lucius Malfoy. Lucius turns around and stares at the young boy, annoyed.

"What are you doing here with this man?" Louis says in an agitated hushed tone. Lolita at a loss of words of how to explain looks at Lucius.

"Miss Wright, here was merely being curious I was going to escort her back to make sure she won't get harmed, but now that you are here, I guess I can trust you to do that honor," he drawls. Louis looks at him with a sense of rage on his face but a hint of what looked like fear in his eyes. Louis nods his head and pulls Lolita away towards the door.

"Yes, you're right!" he says. With that Lolita is gone. Lucius looks at the door absently, already missing the warmth she gave him.

. . .

A/N: Sorry for the wait. But hoped you liked the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5 Not The Usual

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world and all Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling and strictly to J. K. Rowling. Original characters belong to me but otherwise everything else is not mine.

Title: Homewrecker

Chapter Title: Not The Usual

Type: Original Fanfic

Pairing: OC/Lucius Malfoy

Summary: Lolita Wright has the perfect life and a well-rounded ass. What happens when she attracts the attention of one Lucius Malfoy? Will contain adult material including: BDSM, boy on boy, and underage intimate contact.

Chapter 5 Not the Usual

"Well, you didn't tell me you bought your supplies weeks ago, I wish you would have told me," Cloud was whining. Lolita looked at him and smiled, they were currently in her bedroom. When Lolita was only six years old, she had painted her room purple, drawing Victorian designs and black trees across the walls. At six years old they were beautiful and reflected the artistic abilities she was only discovering. But now, they were a reminder of a past self that she wished not to remember. She has a queen size bed with very intricate floral comforters, and to the surprise of many a TV and a video cassette player. Her shoes are all neatly aligned under her bed, barely in view and her wardrobe looks as if it's made of glass and you can see all the clothes within. They both sit on her window seat as she sips at her favorite, pomegranate green tea. She's still dressed in her pajamas that consist of boxers and a black tank top, her hair made into a messy bun.

"I'll go with you if you like," she offers as she smiles amusedly from behind her tea cup. Cloud frowns at her but then smiles. He jumps up and then instantly goes to her wardrobe; he opens it with a _creak_.

"Hey, you have to be gentle when opening it, it's not made out of wood you bastard," she says putting her tea on her night stand. Cloud doesn't listen but instead begins to go through her endless amount of clothes.

"I see that this thing is bewitched, how do you work it?" he asks her. She half smiles but then pushes on a hangar and the clothes on their hangars begin to move at a rapid pace so that clothes upon clothes come into view but then vanish and a new set starts. Cloud watches in fascination. "So do you just pick clothes at random?" She snorts.

"No, I happen to know all my clothes so if I want to wear a specific outfit I just think it in my head and the correct set of clothes appears, it's quite simple. Mother designed it, it'll be available in the shops in a couple of weeks," she says pulling out a peach colored sun dress with dozens of gold colored stars on it. Cloud instantly grabs at the dress with wide eyes.

"This is beautiful, where did you get it?" he asks. The only down side of having Cloud as a friend is his passionate love for fashion. She smiles smugly as she pulls out a brown leathered-braided belt.

"My aunt bought it for me in L.A.," she says as she pulls out brown heeled boots from under her bed. She turns around abruptly as she hears a drawer being opened.

"Wow, where did you get these?" he asks holding up a green velvet corset with crystal studs. She frowns and takes it from his hands putting it back in her drawer.

"They were a gift," she says pulling out black lace underwear. Cloud watches her in curiosity.

"From who?" he asks subtly as he lies down on her bed. She can't help but smile to herself.

"That is for me to know, I'll tell you when you're ready," she says, making her way to her bathroom. "I'm going to take a quick shower, please don't touch anything."

. . .

"So where do you need to go to first?" she asks as they head into Diagon Alley. Cloud was holding onto her arm looking at his supplies list.

"Let's go to Flourish and Botts, and please don't go wandering off to Knockturn Alley again," he says and she can't help but laugh. Lolita looks around and notices how busy it is.

"Looks like a lot of kids are barely buying their school supplies," she says. Cloud looks up from his supplies and nods his head.

"Yupp, bound to bump into someone," he says. Lolita frowns at that. She didn't want to see anybody, especially Lucius Malfoy. She hated the feeling she got around him. It was like she was safe around him when she knew that she shouldn't be. Her dad was always warning her about the Malfoys, about every Death Eater. "Are you alright?" She looks at Cloud and smiles.

"Yeah, just spaced out for a bit," she says. They both head into Flourish and Botts with all intentions of getting Cloud his books for the year. Both of them are fifth years. Once inside they notice how crowded it is.

"I'll look over here. Can you please go look for my potions book?" Cloud asks. Lolita nods her head and wanders through the crowd. She climbs the stairs and begins looking through the books. She's on a stool looking through various potions book when she sees a small hand covered in freckles reach for a second year potions book. She looks down and sees a little girl with long red hair. The girl can't quite reach so she pulls out the book and hands it to her.

"Here you go," Lolita says to the girl. Lolita grabs the book she was looking for and steps down.

"Ginny dear, we don't need to buy a new one," a short slightly plump woman says turning around to address the little girl. Lolita smiles at her as the woman looks up to see her. She has the same red hair and the look of a very stern mother. "Oh, hello."

"Hello, ma'am. I can buy the book for her," Lolita says. The woman looks almost taken aback, "I used to work here and I buy books all the time, second year aren't you?" she asks the little girl. She nods her head. Lolita smiles. "I'm a fifth year."

"Oh, you go to Hogwarts too?" the woman asks. She nods her head.

"Yes, I'm in Ravenclaw, but you're in Gryffindor, am I right?" Lolita asks. The girl nods.

"I'm Lolita," she says holding out her hand for the little girl. The little girl takes it.

"Ginny Weasley," she says. Lolita smiles.

"Oh, your Fred and George's little sister?" Lolita says. Ginny nods her head. Lolita takes the book from the girl's hands. "Are you willing to take me up on my offer?" The woman looks at her curiously and shakes her head.

"No thank you, dear, I think."

"Well another book then, something you can read for fun?" Lolita says addressing the girl. Ginny looks up at her and nods her head. "I know some great books for a girl your age." Lolita grabs her hand and leads her to the fiction bookcases. The woman follows and she can't help but smile as Lolita starts pointing out different books and what they're about. Some about vampires and werewolves, others about little witches going on grand adventures.

"What's your last name, dear?" the woman asks. Lolita looks back at her and smiles.

"Wright," she says turning back around.

"Your father wouldn't happen to be Thomas Wright, would it?" the woman asks. Lolita looks at her and nods her head.

"Yes, he works at the Ministry," she says.

"An Auror, right?" the woman asks. Lolita nods her head.

"Yes."

. . .

The three of them head to back of the store where the cashier is.

"Where have you been? Did you find the book?" Cloud asks Lolita holding a stack of books.

"Yes," she says putting the book along with the book Ginny had selected into the stack. "Charge it to my account, would you," she says to the cashier. The cashier nods. "Cloud this is Ginny Weasley, she's a second year."

"Hello, nice to meet you," Cloud says smiling and shaking the girls hand.

"And this is her mum, Mrs. Weasley," Lolita says gesturing to the woman standing behind the little girl. Lolita takes the stack of books and then gives them to Cloud.

"Let's go," she says handing a book to Ginny. The girl takes it and they all walk out of the crowded store.

"You're very kind, dear, must tell your parents that we said hello," the woman says shaking Lolita's hand.

"Thank you, that's not the usual comment I get. And I will, it was a pleasure meeting you, and I'll see you at school. If you need any help please come to me, I'm not a prefect or anything but I wouldn't mind helping you with your studies," Lolita says. The girl nods and they walk away.

"I swear I send you off to get me a book and you come back with a child," Cloud says. Lolita pokes him in the ribs.

"Be nice," she says.

"I don't have to be nice, you're the 'kind' one," he says teasingly. They both giggle and continue shopping. "So she knows your parents?"

"Her husband does," she says. Cloud nods his head.

"Let's go to the Apothecary, I need to get some potions ingredients," Cloud says. They both head into the Apothecary. Cloud is talking to one of the employees as she starts to look around. There aren't many people in the shop. Lolita is about to touch a strange plant with thorns when someone grabs her hand pulls her away from it.

"Is it a habit of yours to touch things you're not supposed to?" Lolita recognizes the voice and pulls away. She turns around to look at an angry and slightly amused Lucius Malfoy.

"What are you talking about?" she asks timidly. She doesn't see his smirk or the way his eyes linger on the bare flesh of her throat when she turns her head to look at the plant.

"That's black locust, it's bewitched, the leaves are toxic," he says. Lolita turns back around to look at him but she continues to walk deeper into the store. He follows.

"Oh," she says. She doesn't really know what to do or say. A part of her wants to turn around and find Cloud but then a part of her is making her walk closer to the back where no one is lurking. "Why are you following me?"

"To make sure that you don't get yourself killed," he says. She can't help but smile at that. She turns around to say something but he's so close to her. She gasps and then he's there. His face is inches from hers; she can feel his breath against her cheek. His hands are on her arms, steadying her. His eyes bore into hers and for a brief moment she sees something within them. Was that affection? And then his lips meet hers, before she can stop herself she's kissing him back. Her senses are going haywire as she notes the softness of his lips, the way they over dominate hers and then his hands are on the small of her waist, she reaches up to lightly touch the pale of his neck. She can feel a shiver go through him as her fingers continue to dance across his skin. She closes her eyes and then her hand is reaching up to touch his face when he suddenly draws back, letting go of her. She lets out a small whine and she watches as he turns and leaves. The black of his robes billowing behind him.

. . .


	6. Chapter 6 First Impressions

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world and all Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling and strictly to J. K. Rowling. Original characters belong to me but otherwise everything else is not mine.

Title: Homewrecker

Chapter Title: First Impressions

Type: Original Fanfic

Pairing: OC/Lucius Malfoy

Summary: Lolita Wright has the perfect life and a well-rounded ass. What happens when she attracts the attention of one Lucius Malfoy? Will contain adult material including: BDSM, boy on boy, and underage intimate contact.

Chapter 6 First Impressions

"What's gotten into you?" Cloud says. Lolita holds her fingertips to her lips. She can still feel the pressure of Lucius's lips on hers. She can't help but think of the way he held her, they way he kissed her was completely different from Louis, it was almost like: passion. And that unnerved her. "Lola!"

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just preoccupied," she says. Cloud watches her intently as they walk into the owlery. "What happened in there anyway? I saw Malfoy hurrying out." Lolita looks at him with slight fear and then watches as he produces a letter; a sly smile reaches her lips.

"Who's the letter for?" She asks. Cloud looks at her and grins.

"No one," he says.

"I doubt Jo is 'no one'," she says with a wide grin. Cloud looks at her and they both start giggling.

"Fine, it's for Jo. He's cute and we've been hanging out a lot lately," he says making a smile play across Lolita's lips. They both head out all mention of Lucius Malfoy, forgotten.

. . .

He was watching her again. He knew he shouldn't be but he couldn't help himself. He needed to see her. He didn't want to talk to her yet but he needed to see her. She was thrashing again in her sleep and he didn't know if he should climb into bed with her again. He had half a mind to but thought better of it. He watched the slight sweat over her upper lip and on her brow, and the way her breathing was coming out in pants. He wished he could see her that way again but not while sleeping but under him as he. . .

"Lucius," she let out in a panted whisper. Lucius freezes as he was just about to apparate. He turns around slowly to look at her as if he had heard it in his mind. Did she just say his name? She wasn't thrashing anymore but clutching her pillow with a dreamy look on her sleeping face. "Lucius," she says again. Lucius, not realizing what he's doing, gets closer and closer to the bed. "Lucius."

"Honey?" and with that he disapparated. "Honey, are you okay?" Lolita's mom walks up to her bed and shakes her awake.

"Ugh, what is it?" she asks.

"You were having another nightmare," her mom says. Lolita blinks sleep from her eyes, staring at a spot near her window. Hadn't there been a shadow there moments before? "Honey, you need to go back to sleep. You want a dreamless sleeping draught? Your dad's friend is coming over tomorrow for breakfast and we have to get you on the train." Lolita nods her head and waits while her mom goes to get the draught. What had she dreamed about? And then it hits her, Lucius.

. . .

"So who's coming over for breakfast?" Lolita asks while sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Your dad's friend," her mom says flipping pancakes. "Your dad wants to see him before he leaves to Hogwarts."

"What?" If anyone were to walk into the kitchen they would have an eye full. Mainly because Lolita sleeps with her hair still curled, in short shorts, and a tank top. And that is enough to make any man drool. So it was no surprise when Remus Lupin walked into the kitchen with wide eyes and a slight open mouth.

"And this is my half dressed daughter, Lolita," her dad says looking at her like 'what the fuck'. "Will you please go get ready?" Lolita gives them a small smile shakes her dad's friends hand and goes back to her room.

"Well that was great," she says falling onto her bed."

. . .


	7. Chapter 7 Lolita

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world and all Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling and strictly to J. K. Rowling. Original characters belong to me but otherwise everything else is not mine.

Title: Homewrecker

Chapter Title: Lolita

Type: Original Fanfic

Pairing: OC/Lucius Malfoy

Summary: Lolita Wright has the perfect life and a well-rounded ass. What happens when she attracts the attention of one Lucius Malfoy? Will contain adult material including: BDSM, boy on boy, and underage intimate contact.

Chapter 7 Lolita

Cloud wasn't a Lolita but he had his own naïve charm. Often enough the boys he ended up with thought his androgynous looks and school boy manner well were freaking hot. And it's not to say that Cloud's conquests were all necessarily gay, no, Cloud has slept with various members of the Quidditch team. So when Cloud ended up in his house alone with a very horny Jo, he wasn't really surprised about the whole situation.

"Are you sure about this?" Cloud asks with a hint of nervousness. Jo overall found it cute that he was nervous.

"Absolutely sure," Jo says sliding his hand back under Cloud's v-neck shirt, his favorite shirt to be exact. Cloud, hungrily, nips at Jo's lip and puts his hands on his hips to stop his gyrating before he goes crazy. Jo lets out a small whine and pulls Cloud's waist towards him. "You're mine." At that Cloud takes off his shirt and pushes himself against Jo. He can feel his excitement against his hip and nearly moans out loud.

"Yes, yours," he says running his hand over Jo's hard cock through his tight fitting jeans. Jo lets out a low moan and nips at Cloud's lower lip.

"We need to take this off," Jo says unbuckling Cloud's jeans. Cloud lets out a gasp as Jo releases his hard cock. Sitting up, Jo kneels at the base of the couch and takes Cloud into his mouth in one mouthful. Cloud bucks his hips and moans out loud. He threads his hand through Jo's curly black locks as Jo finds rhythm with his intoxicating mouth.

"Oh Merlin, that feels so good," Cloud says who normally does the sucking. Jo can't help but grin around his cock. He swirls his tongue around the head and then goes lower onto his cock, taking him all. Cloud bucks again and nearly chokes Jo but Jo being the great cocksucker that he is, recovers quickly. With one last suck, Jo retreats, stands up, and takes off his jeans. He turns around and hovers over Cloud's cock. Cloud looks at him in surprise.

"Not without any preparation," he says sternly but Jo groans and rubs his puckering hole against Cloud's leaking cock.

"Please, it'll be okay," Jo says sinking himself onto his cock. They both groan aloud as Jo leans back against Cloud. Cloud experimentally bucks up, hitting that little bundle of nerves spot on. Jo mewls and starts to move up and down on his cock.

"Oh, Merlin."

. . .

"I'm ready and not half-naked!" Lolita says bouncing into the dining room where her mother, father, and a very surprised Remus Lupin sit.

"Glad to know darling," her father says sarcastically. She shoots him a grin and starts piling food onto her plate.

"Hello by the way, my name is Lolita, sorry for the first impression," she says to Remus who looks at her with an eye of interest, something Lolita has seen plenty of times but not quite like this. It was as if he was analyzing her, trying to figure her out. Which she knew by experience would be quite difficult.

"It's okay, I'm Remus Lupin, I'll be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts," he says. Lolita looks at him in surprise. The last professor, though handsome, was an idiot.

"Well I hope you're better than the last professor, he was a blonde idiot," she mumbles cutting a piece of her pancakes with her fork. She can feel the glares from her parents but can't help but notice the smirk on her new 'professor's' face. She had a feeling she was going to like her new professor, he certainly looked the part. With raggedy clothes and scars all over, he looks like he's been through hell. She smiles at him and continues eating.

"So what year are you?" He asks. She swallows thickly and takes a sip of her green tea.

"I'm a fifth year," she says. He smiles.

"Are you excited for your O.W.L.s?" he asks her. She smiles widely and nods her head.

"Yes, I want to be an auror like daddy," she says smiling at her father who smiles back.

"And you will be honey," he says taking a bite of his eggs. Remus Lupin watched the exchange in mild amusement; he has never seen his friend Thomas like this before. Thomas Wright went to school with Remus back when they were both at Hogwarts. Though they weren't close friends they still talked about common things they liked and the classes they were in. Because Thomas Wright was in fact in Gryffindor while his soon to be wife was in Ravenclaw. So it was no surprise to Mr. Wright when his little daughter ended up in Ravenclaw. He knew she had wit and brains but he wasn't entirely sure she had nerve. It is quite obvious that Mr. Wright knows nothing about his daughter's . . . conquests. For Lolita has it all: wit, brains, nerve, beauty, and this strange underage appeal. Though Lolita had no reason to be afraid she was in fact terrified of her upcoming O.W.L.s.

"I look forward to seeing your skills in the classroom," Remus says. Lolita looks at him in amusement. She could think of other meanings behind that phrase though she doubted he actually meant them. Overall, Remus Lupin was someone she wanted to observe.

. . .

"Sweetie, have fun this year alright," Lolita's mom says as they say goodbye to her on Platform 9 ¾.

"I will mum," she says stepping onto the Hogwarts Express.

"Don't do anything to get you in trouble," her father says as the train's horn blows signaling departure.

"I won't!" she says over the loud sound of the crowd and train combined. As the train started to go Lolita waves at her parents, turns around, and starts to look for an empty compartment or at least look for Cloud. She found him in an empty compartment, by himself, and looking absolutely gleeful. She slides open the door, they exchange hugs, and they both sit down. "What's up with you?"

"What do you mean? He asks slightly terrified.

"Well, you look like you just got laid," she says. Cloud can't hide his blush or the smirk that ends up on his face causing Lolita to gasp and hit him on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he says holding onto his arm.

"For not telling me about Jo! Was it good?" she asks and Cloud suddenly feels really uncomfortable.

"I'm not going to answer that!" he says loudly, covering his ears so that he can't hear Lolita's loud whines.

"Oh come on!"

"Hello Lolita," Lolita looks towards the door and sees one very short Draco Malfoy.

"Hello short stuff," she says. Draco has a sneer on his face but sits next to her anyways.

"Don't call me that!" he says. Lolita can't help but smile.

"Draco you've been following me around like a little puppy since your first year, how many times do I have to tell you that you are too young for me!" she says. Draco smiles viciously and leans in to peck her on the cheek.

"It won't matter in a couple of years," he says.

"Yes it will, I'll be gone and you'll still be in school, I'm pretty sure that's illegal," she says. Draco smiles anyways.

"So." He says and leaves them both slightly petrified.

"I swear that little boy doesn't know what no means," Cloud says as he closes the door to their compartment.

"I doubt he does, coming from the Malfoy family. Probably never heard no in his spoiled rich little life," she says annoyingly.

"Speaking of Malfoys, you still haven't told me what happened between you and Lu-ci-us," he says sounding out every syllable of his name. Lolita looks away and out the window. Remembering the kiss she and Lucius Malfoy had exchanged. She could still feel his lips on hers, his hand on her waist, it was mesmerizing and she found herself missing it. "Lolita?"

"Nothing happened, Cloud. It was just an unlucky encounter," she says trying her best to look sincere and not like she's lying.

"Okay, if you say so," Cloud says with an air of disbelief. Lolita doesn't care, she's looking at her hands, the way she had caressed his neck, the way her fingers had danced across his milky pale skin. It was exhilarating. And she found herself missing it.

. . .

A/N: So here is the next chapter, I admit I've been procrastinating but thanks to Insanity Runs Through My Vains for your excellent and upkeeping reviews, I love them Until next time, loves.


	8. Chapter 8 Messy Hair and Bananas

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world and all Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling and strictly to J. K. Rowling. Original characters belong to me but otherwise everything else is not mine.

Title: Homewrecker

Chapter Title: Messy Hair and Bananas

Type: Original Fanfic

Pairing: OC/Lucius Malfoy

Summary: Lolita Wright has the perfect life and a well-rounded ass. What happens when she attracts the attention of one Lucius Malfoy? Will contain adult material including: BDSM, boy on boy, and underage intimate contact.

Chapter 8 Messy Hair and Bananas

"Don't, don't do it," Cloud says as Lolita puts a banana in her mouth. Cloud can't help but smirk as people start to stare. "You have like no gag reflex, what's wrong with you?"

"It's called skill, here I thought you would be better than me," Lolita says biting the banana and chewing. Cloud sticks his tongue out at her as they continue eating. It's the opening feast and Lolita is glad to be back, after much warning from Dumbledore about Sirius Black, Lolita couldn't help but be curious as to who or what he did. Her parents never talked about it and she always hesitated to ask. But now dementors were staying at the school and that didn't bode well with her, they freaked her out, especially when they came on the train.

"Shut up, I _am_ better than you at _that_," Cloud says sipping at his goblet of tea. Lolita can't help but laugh at the expression on his face.

"Oh sure you are," she says in a playful tone. Several boys had watched what she was doing; she turns to look at them and winks.

"You're horrible," Cloud says in amusement. Just as he says this a very disgruntled Louis Vayne comes to sit by her. She pecks him on the cheek making him turn scarlet.

"Love, please don't encourage the fellas," he says turning to look at the crowd of boys currently staring at her. She smiles viciously and Cloud and her exchange an amused look.

As soon as the feast ended, Lolita, Cloud and Louis made their way to the Ravenclaw common room.

"I'll see you in the morning?" Louis says. Lolita looks at him and frowns.

"You're going to bed already?" she asks. Louis nods.

"We have class in the morning," he says, pecking her on the cheek, and making his way up to the boy's dorm.

"I swear you're dating a nerd," Cloud whispers into her ear. She giggles and they both sit down on one of the couches by the fire.

"He's just really committed to school," she says. Cloud shakes his head.

"But is he committed to you?" he asks. Lolita frowns.

"Don't go all deep on me, okay? It's only the first day," she says. Cloud smiles.

"So about Lucius Malfoy," he says. Lolita frowns and looks at him.

"Oh, don't go there," she sighs. Cloud grins.

"He's taken a liking to you, I can tell," he says. But Lolita isn't listening. She doesn't want to think about Lucius. Lucius who made her feel safe, who kissed her, and made her feel something she has never felt before. She didn't want to think about all that when her boyfriend is upstairs. "And his son is the exact same way."

"Oh, Cloud I don't want to think about the Malfoys, alright? It's not like they really matter," she says but Cloud doesn't believe her. He can tell by the way she's avoiding his gaze. He knows that something happened between her and Lucius Malfoy.

. . .

_A gentle kiss, that's what started it. Lolita reached up to peck him on the lips and he deepened it. He put his arms around her small waist and pulled her to him. Because he wanted her, more than he ever wanted anything. Lucius Malfoy was the wolf and she was little red riding hood. He wanted her, needed her. She wraps her arms around his neck and holds on for dear life as he lifts her up and carries her to the bed. He starts pulling at her button up shirt and she does the same to his. The only sound in the room is their soft pants as they hungrily kiss and pull at each other's clothes. _

_ Lolita pulls at his pants and he stops her with a kiss._

_ "Not yet," he whispers in her ear, tugging at her lobe. She lightly moans as he tears at her bra. He weighs her breast in his hand, lightly squeezing making her moan. He kisses her and explores the contours of her mouth. Her hands reach down to feel his length. He moans against her neck. _

_ "Oh fuck," he says. She grins and feels her way up to his neck._

_ "I love. . ."_

Anyone watching Lolita would be concerned because she's thrashing around and panting like she usually does. But this dream isn't a bad one nor is it necessarily a good one. Because the last thing Lolita wants to dream about is Lucius Malfoy but little does she know that Lucius Malfoy is having the exact same dream. And in Malfoy manor where Lucius sleeps in his study, he's having the same 'pleasant' dream.

"No!" Lolita says sitting up in bed. She looks around the room making sure that no one heard her. Everyone is still fast asleep. She lays back and stares at the ceiling of her bed. What was it about Lucius Malfoy that had her so on edge? Why does it seem that he was everywhere? Then she remembered the way he held her and the way his lips felt on hers and she couldn't take it anymore. She makes her way to the restroom and looks in the mirror. She notes the messy hair, swollen lips, and puffy eyes. Wait, swollen lips? She puts her fingers to her lips. "Lucius."

. . .

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Sorry this chapter is a little short, the next chapter should be up soon!


	9. Chapter 9 A Late Night Encounter

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world and all Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling and strictly to J. K. Rowling. Original characters belong to me but otherwise everything else is not mine.

Title: Homewrecker

Chapter Title: A Late Night Encounter

Type: Original Fanfic

Pairing: OC/Lucius Malfoy

Summary: Lolita Wright has the perfect life and a well-rounded ass. What happens when she attracts the attention of one Lucius Malfoy? Will contain adult material including: BDSM, boy on boy, and underage intimate contact.

Chapter 9 A Late Night Encounter

Days went by as Lolita, Cloud, and Louis returned to school. It was the same boring classes, the same boring days, and the same boring castle. Lolita and Cloud were dying to go to Hogsmeade. Mostly because Louis was already stressing over school work and exams, and it was already affecting time spent with Lolita. This is something Lolita abhors. She wanted more out of the relationship. She wanted his undivided attention but he was hesitant to give it to her. Louis was always warned by his father growing up, to never give a girl too much attention. In their family there are more important things than girlfriends.

"So where is Louis Vayne on this illustrious day?" Cloud says as he, Lolita, and various other students make their way to Hogsmeade on their first trip of the year. Lolita frowns.

"He's studying," she says with a bitterness that could cold the cold. Cloud looks at her and grins.

"Well someone is in a jolly mood," he say teasingly. Lolita giggles and nudges him in the ribs.

"You were right about calling my boyfriend a nerd, he's starting to get on my nerves," she says with annoyance clear in her voice. Cloud couldn't help but giggle. Lolita was starting to spend more and more time with Cloud than with Louis, and this always happens when school is in session. Louis grew up in a home where success is key. If one didn't succeed in his family they were eventually cast out as rejects. And Louis didn't want to be no reject.

"Hey, that rhymed!" Cloud says in amusement. Lolita nudges him again. They were reaching the town when Lolita stopped. Cloud looked at her and then followed her gaze. Standing outside a shop talking to an older Ministry official was none other than Lucius Malfoy. Cloud grins in amusement and turns to look at Lolita. "You are clearly in love."

"Oh shut up," Lolita says making her way past Cloud to Honeydukes. She wanted nothing more than to get out of sight of Lucius Malfoy. Ever since that last dream, she's been thinking about him nonstop. She can almost feel the weight of his body on hers and the warmth of his breath against her neck. These thoughts often brought warmth to her cheeks and a tingling down under. It was starting to get to her. But of course, dreaming of Lucius Malfoy is never a bad thing nor is it undesired. Because quite frankly, Lucius Malfoy is hot as hell. So when Lolita saw him so near, she couldn't help but feel some kind of pull that radiated through her body. Her body wanted nothing more than to be close to him and her mind wanted nothing more than to get away.

"You know, you should just confess your undying love for him so it'll be easier for both of us," Cloud says. Cloud knows that there is something between Lolita and Lucius Malfoy, he can sense it. And not only that, there is a certain gleam that glitters in their eyes when they see each other. Only Cloud, though a curious bystander, would notice. Lolita rolls her eyes.

"I am _not_…" she looks around and then whispers, "In love with Lucius Malfoy." Cloud grins.

"Oh, but you are," he says making Lolita groan. "Just admit it!"

"There is nothing to confess or admit!" she says in exasperation. Some nearby students turn to look at her but Lolita ignores their curious stares. She reaches for a blood pop and begins to ceremoniously suck on it, paying for it in the front. Cloud follows her out of the store and watches as Lolita, though coy, searches around for Mr. Malfoy.

"He probably left," Cloud says. Lolita turns to look at him and frowns.

"Let's go get a butterbeer," she says. Cloud nods in assent but can't quite wipe the amusement from his face. Lest they know that in fact Lucius Malfoy was watching them from a nearby store. He saw Lolita when she first approached Hogsmeade and he would be lying if he didn't say that he had hoped to see her today. Because though spending time with Guinevere Paige thrusted Lolita from his mind, when he was alone or at home he couldn't help but think of her. He couldn't help but remember the dream where he pleasantly took her innocence from her. Every dream after that one couldn't compete. Because though they all contained Lolita, they weren't as detailed or as real as the first one. He longed to wrap his arms around her waist, and kiss the hell out of her soft pink lips. He wanted her, clear as day.

"You know I bet he saw you, and I bet he is looking for you this exact moment," Cloud says, his statement only half true.

"For the last time, Cloud. I have a boyfriend and his name is Lu…Louis. There is nothing going on between me and Mr. Malfoy," she says but Cloud caught her almost mistake. He knew she was about to say Lucius. They both grabbed a butterbeer and sat at a table in the corner. It was crowded and filled with students from Hogwarts.

"Why don't you say Lucius? Mr. Malfoy sounds too formal coming out of your mouth," Cloud says. Lolita looks at him with mild fury on her face. Cloud can't help but chuckle. "Seriously, your face looks so sour right now."

"Don't get me started, Cloud!" She says indignantly into her drink. The truth being, she was watching the door just in case Lucius happened to walk in. She wanted to see him, to talk to him, to kiss him but she knew that she couldn't allow herself that. He has a wife and she has a boyfriend, not to mention the age gap that is between them. It was just basically illegal and ridiculous. Nonetheless, none of this has stopped Lucius Malfoy from contemplating whether or not he should walk in and order himself some firewhiskey as an excuse to see her, to be near her. In the end, this is what he decided on.

"Oh speak of the devil," Cloud says as one Lucius Malfoy walks into the place. Lolita can't help but lift her head from the table to look. Cloud watches the exchange with amusement because not only was Lolita looking at Lucius but Lucius was looking at Lolita. There was this almost breathless feeling in the air, almost as if electricity was suddenly filling the room. It was intoxicating and confusing at the same time. Both Lolita and Lucius looked away at the same time, and the clatter and chatter of the pub came back to focus. "Oooh, I saw that."

"Saw what?" Lolita says with mock confusion in her voice, she sips at her butterbeer and steals a glance at Mr. Malfoy who is currently lounging at the counter.

"Saw _that_, it was like watching two soul mates see each other for the first time," Cloud says with a grin. Lolita looks at him.

"Seriously? 'Like watching two soul mates see each other for the first time', seriously? That is so cheesy," she says. Cloud giggles and shrugs.

"I have my moments," he says. Lolita steals another glance at Lucius and can't help but smile. Because she felt it. She felt the connection and instant attraction. It wasn't like with Louis, where she looked into his eyes and all she will see is puppy love. When she looked at Lucius it was cosmic, chemical, and unnerving. It hindered her senses and plagued her thoughts. Because in all honesty, Lolita wanted nothing more than to run to him and kiss him, like she has done so many times in her dreams.

. . .

Cloud and Lolita made their way back to the castle with bags full of treats. Lolita stocked up on blood pops and Cloud stocked up on chocolate. They both returned to the Ravenclaw common room and made their way to each of their dorms. Lolita placed her sweets next to her bed, changed into her school robes, and was making her way to the Great Hall for dinner when she was suddenly pulled aside into an abandoned corridor. The moon cast through the windows and lit up the corridor with an eerie atmosphere. Lolita was turned away from her captor but she would know his touch from anywhere. He had one hand around her waist, and the other around her neck. She wasn't afraid, she could never be afraid of him.

"Do you like my hands on you?" he asks in a low voice. Lolita nearly moans at the close contact and the way his voice sends vibrations through her body. She nods her head. Suddenly he releases her throat and starts tracing patterns down her body, across her thighs and back up. She's shivering from his touch. He turns her back around and kisses her without hesitation. Lolita relaxes into his touch and gives in. She lightly moans against his lips.

"Lucius," she moans. And Lucius Malfoy looks at her with sudden and hot desire. He doesn't know why he did it but he knew that he couldn't stand it. He needed her.

"Shhhh," he says and then pulls from his robes a green velvet box. Lolita hesitantly takes it and opens the gift. In the box is single emerald necklace with silver vines entangling out like roots from a tree. She gasps and looks at him.

"I can't accept this," she says but Lucius won't stand rejection.

"Yes you can," he says. Lolita traces the vines on the necklace and then looks at him.

"Why are you doing this?" she asks. He's a bit taken aback by the question but he answers.

"I don't know," she frowns and lets him take the necklace and place it around her neck. Once the necklace is in place he turns her back around. "You are mine, you understand me?" Lolita, dazed, nods her head.

"Yes, yours," she pants. Lucius smiles at the acceptance of her words. He wants nothing more than to go into an abandon classroom and fuck her but he refrains. He knows she is still innocent and he wants to take that away from her properly, not like a dog.

"I'll see you soon," he says and with that he disappears. Lolita had been closing her eyes, savoring the sensation of having him so near. She opens them with hesitation and feels the necklace around her neck. Did she just let Lucius Malfoy own her?

. . .


	10. Chapter 10 Homewrecker

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world and all Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling and strictly to J. K. Rowling. Original characters belong to me but otherwise everything else is not mine.

Title: Homewrecker

Chapter Title: Homewrecker

Type: Original Fanfic

Pairing: OC/Lucius Malfoy

Summary: Lolita Wright has the perfect life and a well-rounded ass. What happens when she attracts the attention of one Lucius Malfoy? Will contain adult material including: BDSM, boy on boy, and underage intimate contact.

Chapter 10 Homewrecker

"Where'd you get the necklace?" Cloud asks. Lolita looks at the necklace Lucius Malfoy just gave her.

"Oh, this old thing? I've had it for awhile," she says but Cloud looks at her suspiciously.

"So you've just happened to have an emerald necklace lying around?" he asks. Lolita stares at him and she knows she can't hide anything from him. "_He_ gave that to you, didn't he?" Lolita frowns. Cloud can't help but grin and take the emerald in his hand. "It's beautiful, but what's the cost?"

"I swear I can't keep anything from you," she says in exasperation. Cloud sits up straighter and shakes his head.

"I don't know why you even try," he says. Lolita rolls her eyes.

"I just let Lucius Malfoy own me," she whispers. Cloud looks at her oddly.

"Own you?" he says. She holds the necklace in her hand.

"You asked what the cost was," she says. Cloud gasps.

"You are such a Homewrecker! Do you know what this means? You're the other woman," Cloud says in excitement. Lolita hits him on the arm.

"Shhh, will you be quiet," she says but Cloud is excited. He can't stop giggling and pestering her about the whole exchange.

"I wonder why he did it," Cloud says. Lolita suddenly starts to think about it as well. Why did Lucius Malfoy want her? "I mean you are gorgeous but so is his wife."

"Thanks," she says. Cloud frowns.

"Sorry, I shouldn't mention his wife, should I?" he says. Lolita shakes her head. She was already confused about the whole affair, the last thing she wanted was to think about his wife, Narcissa Malfoy was her name? Lolita frowns and looks down at the necklace again. She begins to wonder what he had given her on their wedding night. A slight pang of jealousy could be felt in her chest, was she jealous? She had no right to be. Like Cloud said, she's the other woman, she's the Homewrecker.

. . .

Meanwhile in Malfoy Manor…

"Where were you today?" Narcissa Malfoy asks Lucius Malfoy as they ready for bed. Lucius silently curses himself.

"I checked in on our son," he said smoothly pulling back the covers of the four poster bed. He was actually considering sleeping in bed tonight but she had to mention where he had been, which only brought up memories of Lolita Wright.

"Is Draco well?" she asks coolly. She knows he's lying. She saw the gift wrapped up in his study and she knew that it wasn't for her.

"He's well," he grunts. He wants nothing more, now, then to go to his study and have a cup of brandy maybe some whiskey if Narcissa keeps up her incessant questioning.

"Who was the necklace for?" she asks climbing into bed. Lucius turns to look at her feigning innocence.

"What necklace?" he asks. She scoffs and crosses her arms.

"You know what necklace! It's bad enough people see you parading the streets with that incessant woman, Guinevere Paige. But I know that necklace isn't for her. You don't give gifts to her, who is it for Lucius?" she asks. Lucius shakes his head and makes his way to the door.

"You're mental," he says leaving. He can hear Narcissa give a little scream and he feels pity for her. After all, it's because of him that she is like that.

. . .

_"I want you in me," she moans. Lucius hoists her leg onto his shoulder as he enters her. She moans loudly and wraps her arms around his neck. "Harder." Lucius obliges and plunges into her wet heat over and over._

_ "Mine, only mine," he whispers against her neck, she mewls and fists her hands in his hair._

_ "Yes, yes, only you," she gasps. _

"Oh for Merlin's sake," he says gasping awake. He had been dreaming about her, about her petite body and mewling voice. He hits the desk and looks into the flames of his fireplace. He wants her, now. He fidgets with something around his finger; it's a ring, an emerald ring.

"_Revelare eam mihi,"_ he speaks. The ring starts to shine a bright flame like light. And he sees her, Lolita. She's lying in bed, thrashing around as she always does. He can't help himself. He floos to the castle.

"Please, Lucius tell me what you are doing here at two o'clock in the morning," a disgruntled Severus Snape says. Lucius rushes past him to the door.

"I need to see her," he simply says.

. . .

It can't be said what spell Lucius Malfoy used to get to the girl's dormitory for he used wandless magic but he did it nonetheless. He walked right into where Lolita stays and paused at the end of her bed. There she was thrashing and moaning in a cold sweat. Now that he was there he didn't know what to do or how to proceed. She still wore the emerald necklace around her neck, with a black tank top and purple night shorts, she looked delicious in his eyes but he wasn't thinking about her beauty but her safety. He wanted to hold her and make all the bad things go away and so with steady hands he grasped her arms and shook her awake.

"Lu…"

"Shhh," he says holding a finger to his lips, and covering her mouth before she could say anything. She couldn't believe he was there. He let go of her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kneeling on her bed. Her dream wasn't pleasant. Lucius was being tortured in her dreams, and she was left defenseless and no powers what so ever. It killed her to see him so, so she drew him into bed with her, him sitting at the head of her bed, and her lying in his lap. He drew the curtains around her bed close and placed a silencing charm so that they could talk in peace.

"What are you doing here?" she asked once the curtains were closed. Lucius was brushing his fingers through her hair.

"The necklace, it allows me to see you at all times, so that I know you are safe," he says. She couldn't help but smirk to herself. Was he really that concerned about her safety?

"That still doesn't explain why you're here," she says. Lucius smirks.

"I saw that you were thrashing in your sleep, I was concerned," he says.

"So you came all the way here, just because I was having a nightmare?" she asks looking up at him. Lucius nods.

"You need your sleep," he says brushing the hair out of her eyes. She smiles up at him, takes his hand in hers, and kisses his palm.

"I feel like this is a dream, a pleasant dream," she says. Lucius sighs.

"Maybe it is," he says. She frowns.

"Don't say that, I don't want this to be a dream. I want you to be real, I want this to be real," she says. Lucius chuckles and caresses her cheek; he reaches down to kiss her forehead.

"I can't stay long," he says. She gets up and turns around to look at him. Her hair cascades in curls around her face, her collarbones move up and down in time with her breaths, she's beautiful and he doesn't want to leave. She reaches over and kisses him tentatively on the lips. Lucius deepens the kiss, fisting his hands in her hair to bring her to his chest. She lightly moans and gives in to his touch.

"Why are you doing this?" she asks him against his lips. He stops and looks at her.

"Doing what?" he asks. She holds onto her necklace.

"Why are you here? Why me?" she says. Lucius shakes his head and takes her hands.

"There's something about you that draws me to you. I've tried to fight it, I've tried to stay away but I can't," he says in exasperation. She kisses him again before he can say more. If indeed she is a Homewrecker, than she doesn't mind. Because she could stay here, in his arms, forever.

. . .

A/N: So please remember that this story isn't meant to have plot even though there may be one, so just enjoy!


End file.
